


聚会

by Togo13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo13/pseuds/Togo13
Summary: abo世界观    角色性转有
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

恶搞 abo世界观 角色性转有  
———————————————  
当Elsa窝在家里家里整理文件的时，自己的私人终端冷不丁的跳出一个邀请函界面。伴随着最紧急的通知铃，这种声音除了Anna和几个心腹再没有他人发来的邮件可以触发这个响声。Elsa快速接过邀请函界面，发现这封邮件寄件方居然是Unknown。就好像直接在终端里生出一样。  
颇感怪异的Elsa忍不住多看了几眼。  
邀请函的款式非常朴实，邀请Elsa在七天后携带伴侣上午九点在私人车库跑车区入口处等待一辆车牌号为：834-579E的黑色商务车。前往北狄码头展开八天七夜的邮轮旅游。不可拒绝。  
没多想一秒，就进行反侦察程序，意料之中什么信息都没发现。第一次遇到这种情况的Elsa刚准备使用Nokk系统进行全面排查时，Anna的电话打了过来。  
Elsa直接接通。  
“Elsa，我收到一封邮件…内容很特别。”  
“北狄码头的邀请函？”  
“是…你也收到了？发件人是Unknown，我们需要使用Nokk吗？”  
“我正准备使用，不过我认为我们不会成功。”  
“wait，what？Nokk不会成功！？这不可能”Anna音量不自觉的高了几分。  
“发件人触发了我设置的最高权限邮件而且无法发现任何痕迹。”  
“……这只是一次邀请吗？”  
Anna的话语未落，Elsa眼前就出现一匹小小的迷你水马。乖巧的在办公桌上踏步，嘴里叼着一封冰晶打造的信封。上面还封着鲜红的漆印。  
“没错。”Elsa知道在这个魔法近乎绝种的世界，面对来自魔法的邀请谁都无法拒绝。“我们准备好行李按时出发就行。”

接下来的七天里Elsa进入了一个相对疯狂的加班模式，赶在出发的前一天晚上把各项工作都打点好。重要的任务也准备了多个备用方案。自己头疼的趴在床上等妹妹帮自己打点好行李。  
“我们要去一周呢。能和公司联系上吗？”Anna收拾着衣柜里的长裙考虑带几件叠到行李箱中。  
“带上卫星电话就行了。而且我们还有gale，别担心……唔…”看多了文件的Elsa把脑袋埋在松软的枕头里，不想再多说一句话。  
“可是我们没办法带上那么多东西。”清点好衣物和生活必需之后Anna考虑带上一些急救包裹，毕竟邮轮上什么事都有可能发生。“我们是去旅游的，不是去探险的。”  
看见脑袋都要埋在枕头里的姐姐，Anna放下手里的多功能小刀坐到床上，熟练的把Elsa脑袋挪到自己大腿上轻缓地揉按对方有些肿胀的太阳穴。  
“Anna…”嗅着自家Omega温柔的信息素，Elsa抱住Anna的腰撒起娇来。  
“都说了那些文件可以交给我来处理。”  
“不要…”  
“那明天开始乖乖听话？”  
“唔……不能多要…”

第二天，准备齐全的姐妹俩提着俩大行李背着野外背包站在指定地点等车。  
“如果那辆车没出现怎么办？”看着手表上还差两分钟就到九点的指针Anna不免有些焦急。  
“我们就可以自驾游了。”Elsa低着头不在意的回复工作群里的消息。  
“我不想开车，太……哦，Elsa。”  
“嗯哼？”  
Elsa的脑袋还是低着的。  
“她们可真准时。”  
黑色的商务车准时出现在姐妹俩眼前。  
“我们家的车库安全系统有这么薄弱吗？”  
Elsa一边嘀咕着一边把行李放到车子的后备箱里。  
“这次出行的邮轮会多大？”遇到不合常理的事，Anna明显兴奋起来了。  
“有多大我都不会吃惊的。”Elsa注意到她们乘坐的后车厢在车子离开车库后就进入一种奇异的密闭状态，无论怎么按车窗都没有变化即使把眼睛贴到窗户上也看不见外面的环境。  
等手机上的时间过了二十分钟左右，车子才停下来。一位老者打开了车门欢迎两位的到来。  
“两位请跟我来，您们的行李会有专员送到房间内。”  
才一下车就看到一艘巨大的邮轮停泊在码头，有300多米长。

登船的程序比以往更加简单。在栈桥那领了船票后手上就出现了一个冰制手环，服务员领着两位到船内二楼的电梯仓，刷手环乘坐专用电梯就直接到来套房门口。打开房门就看见自己的行李完好无损的放在客厅里。在房间里逛了好一会之后，邮轮发出响亮的呜呜声慢慢驶离码头。客厅的的中央也出现了一个巨大的投屏。一个机械的声音宣告八天七夜的邮轮之旅正式开始。  
“有够大费周张。”  
Anna自来熟的靠在海景房的沙发上磕起坚果。  
【本次参加活动的人员一共八名。请各位注意一下准则。】  
“这么大的邮轮才八个人？这有够奢侈的啊。”  
Anna和Elsa交换一个惊讶的眼神。很明显，本次活动的主办方对活动是不计成本的。  
【各位手腕上的手环是在船上生活的终端，所有消费和活动都必需通过手环处理。该手环无法取下但可根据各自的意愿隐藏在皮肤中。】  
【现在已经向各位的手环里发放了在邮轮上生活的基础资金，简单的消费是完全够用的还请放心。】  
听罢，Anna迅速触碰手环打开终端界面。发现初始界面上并没有金额，仅有一个银色圆环图标后有个50的数字。  
【如同大家所看到的，在船上只能通过手环使用代币。金银铜，分别对应各位国家货币的亿万，千万和百万。无法用自己的资金兑换，只能在邮轮内完成任务获得。而且当旅游结束后各位可以用剩余的代币兑换成对应金额。】  
Elsa听到代币的兑换额是真的被吓到了，自己和Anna手环里加一起有100枚银代币。这意味着手里有10亿的启动资金。Anna完全想不到什么样的人会有如此丰厚的资金来支持这个游戏。  
【当然，当然。各位不想兑换金钱，换成需要成功的事件也是完全没问题的。】  
这时两人的眼前弹出来了一个供货单，一边是事件一边是兑换该事件所需代币。  
上面可兑换的事件无所不包，从真实观众100W人到和埃尔南斯合同谈判成功都有。价格也是从10铜代币到几十金代币不等。  
【银币和铜币在船内找工作人员或者娱乐场所内完成任务即可直接获得。金币只能每天下午三点在套房内领取，可以和他人兑换也可以选择不完成。请完全不用担心。因为今天是第一天所以今天是特别优惠。】  
开始聒噪的系统刚刚解说完，兑换界面就换成了一个接任务的界面。Anna和Elsa一起把手环放上去扫过之后，手环跳出的画面合成了第一天的金代币任务。  
《任意一方深吻伴侣30秒》可获得金代币：1  
接受  
调换  
看到任务的第一秒，Elsa的耳朵就红了个透。身体颤抖着不知道该不该接下这个任务。这时那个没人性又聒噪的系统音又响了起来。  
【各位的金代币任务可以和其他人相互调换，调换健内可以看到其他任务的接受情况。请大家好好把握。同时，每次任务只有一个小时的接受时间，超过一小时就会自动取消。如果接下任务没有完成第二天的金代币任务将自动取消。】  
“这…”Anna觉得这要求简直不可思议，这几项规定听下来几乎没有什么像样的惩罚。  
【更多规则请各自自主摸索。再次欢迎各位百忙中登录Nokk号邮轮，希望大家有一个愉快的假期。我们下次再见。】  
“………Nokk？”第一次知道该邮轮名字的Anna觉得自己到了一个很奇怪的活动里。  
但Anna还没消化刚刚的信息，自己的手环又自动跳出一个界面。和平时聊天的很像。

Nokk大家庭（8人）  
#房间2-2  
这是什么？好简陋的界面

#房间3  
这是聊天群

#房间3-2  
这么大的船才八个人，真是理想的游戏素材

#房间2-2  
也是不错的写作素材

#房间1-2  
上船的大家都是两个人一套房吗？我和我姐住一起

#房间4-2  
我也是！

#房间4  
各位对现在的情况有什么看法吗？

#房间1  
至少邀请我们到这里的  
主办方没有什么恶意

#房间2  
代币的规则没有扣款项就非常奇怪。或许是什么陷阱

#房间2-2  
比起猜不如先去了解吧，那个奇怪的系统也说了要我们自己去了解

#房间1-2  
看兑换价目表，我觉得这个主办人挺好玩的

#房间4  
居然连我公司的机密文件都有……你们不担心吗？

#房间3  
能在屏蔽定位系统的情况把我们带过来就不应该担心这种事的时候了。而且这条船名字是Nokk，我的家底被挖个底透都不奇怪

#房间4-2  
对哦，毕竟Nokk是无所不知的小烈马。啊，我这样说它会不会踢我？

#房间1-2  
如果你遇到它最好小心点

#房间1  
方便起见，大家都改自己  
的名字吧。以后也好称呼

#Anna  
对对，一直喊房间感觉好奇怪

#Anna  
这个世界上重名的几率有多大？

#Elsa  
…………这么多人

#Elsa  
至少比公司安全系统被盗要小很多

#Anna  
我觉得大家见面的话会更刺激哦😗

#Elsa  
………大家，都姓Arendelle？

#Anna·Arendelle  
应该…

#Elsa·Arendelle  
我们定一个会议室碰面吧(´･_･`)


	2. 沙雕段子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很短的沙雕段子

1、  
第一天下午大家吃饱喝足后就回房间里歇着了。万万没想到，下午睡了个饱觉起来的Anna发现自家姐姐已经清楚和外界联系的方式开始远程会议了。  
Anna气不过，直接在小群里吐槽。结果，四个世界的Elsa都一个德行。  
二号房的摄影师Elsa在修图  
三号房的直播主Elsa在剪视频  
四号房的总裁Elsa在看公司报表

房间1【为什么每个世界的Elsa都是工作狂？】  
房间2【大概是基础设定吧？】  
房间3【姐姐不用直播我就很高兴了】  
房间4【不让Elsa工作大概生活会少掉一半动力？】  
2、  
为了姐姐的身体健康，Anna决定执行早睡早起乖宝宝计划。晚上十点就洗白白拉着姐姐上床打算睡觉。忘记自己是Omega的Anna被色心大起的Elsa折腾到凌晨2才睡。

3、  
一觉睡到自然醒的Anna看见海景房外面黑漆漆的。暴雨，船倒是晃的不那么厉害。下楼想吃早饭的时候才发现自己一觉睡到中午。别的房间的EA们也差不多是这个点起的。Anna有点儿好奇。

4、  
各房间的长辈们商量了一下，机会难得就趁着雨天集合做饭。八人聚集到一号房准备伙食。四只Anna被赶到一起不准打扰做饭流程。直播主Elsa担心弟妹们闲的无聊就拿出一盒麻将让Anna们玩儿

5、  
那盒麻将是木兰为了庆祝自己真人电影上映送给Elsa的。白玉限定款，很贵。

6、  
四只Anna每个人都会打麻将。四号房保镖Anna玩得最好，年龄最小。

7、  
套房很大，六个人个人随意找了客房休息。下午三点金代币任务准时刷新

8、  
Anna看着任务挺高兴，Elsa看着任务不太高兴

【限定任务，完成奖励15金币。】  
【任务说明：请在24小时内完成三次内射和一次射精控制】  
任务还贴心的附带了电子说明书，生怕接到任务不知道该怎么做。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if房间3的直播主Elsa可以在邮轮上直播并且得到了其他世界EA的同意之后

———————————————————  
北山论坛》茶水间》今天Snow的直播上锁了，请问有谁知道密码？  
#1楼主   
今天晚上Snow要直播但是改成上锁版，请问有人知道原因吗？想进去看

#2  
我也是刚刚从群里看到消息，听房管说这次直播是生活向的而且有保密内容所以要上锁

#3  
一个直播而已搞这么神神秘秘，爱看不看

#4  
那个人不是游戏直播主吗？怎么还搞生活直播？

#5  
声音好听的UP主颜值都很高！

#6  
Snow没在直播里露脸来着，搞不好这次会出镜又不想被散步到网上？

#7  
只要出镜就肯定会有人截图吧？

#8  
如果直播间要求高搞不好能防得住

#9  
一个直播而已，有必要吗？

#10  
这是UP主决定的吧。我有点好奇想去看

#11  
这明摆着钓人胃口啊。

#12楼主  
所以有人知道直播间的密码吗？

#13  
@12楼 密码不外传自己解密吧www 我刚刚进直播间了，你就算进得去也要和网站签保密合同。

#14  
对直播内容保密，什么事能做到这种程度啊？！

#15  
所以觉得自己能关注手就进去看看呗。

#16  
笑死，网管未开播前就在玩抽奖了。奖品不少啊，管的住手有兴趣的小伙伴可以进来看看。密码很简单的，大家可以动动脑筋

#17  
啊啊啊啊，我好着急！这次一定要看！这种直播都是不允许录播的，肯定很好玩

#18  
我去解密码了！大家直播间见！

我放下手机在书桌上奋笔疾书起来，作为三年的老粉这次的直播怎么样我都要看到！但是直播间的密码仅凭自己还是有些难度，我扯开了嗓子喊着在我卧室玩SOitch的老哥帮忙。“哥，过来帮我解个迷。”  
“等一下我看看今天大头菜的行情。”  
“等一下再看啊，Snow的直播只剩半个小时就要开始了来帮忙啊！”  
“凎！”  
我那有点神经质的哥哥直接从床上蹦起来，单手握拳兴奋地嚎叫着。  
“哥！”  
“我岛上623，要来卖吗？”  
“等我开机。”  
直播没有大头菜重要。

等我把屋子的期货都卖空之后留给我只剩下不到20分钟的时间了。  
“擎渊老哥帮帮忙，我今天能不能看直播就靠你了。”我把写有谜题的纸递给亲哥，希望万事顺利。  
“就这？”还完房贷一身轻松的老哥，迅速趴在桌子上动起笔。没几分钟就在本子上写下11200623这串数字，把本子递给我。“诺，你试试。”  
我当即在进入页面输入这串数字后正式跳进直播间。“Yes！”  
随即平台跳出一个声明，要本人确认本次直播的所有内容包括不限于音频图像视频不得以任何方式留存上传。简单点说，本次直播完全保密。  
我想都没想就点了同意，在点下同意按钮的瞬间我觉得自己的意识里有什么被轻微的锁上了。但当我想要去思考那件事的时候，热烈的直播间吸引了我的注意力。  
【终于进来啦！】  
【我抽打二等奖啦！】  
【直播直播】  
【不是说今天要密码吗？怎么人一点也不少？】  
为了方便我关掉了即时弹幕，在弹幕池看着观众聊天，看着在线人数大吃一惊。这种要密码的直播人数已经逼近20W了。  
“好多人啊。”嘴里啃着牛肉干的老哥扯了一张椅子在我身边坐下也看了起来。  
“你不是不看直播的吗？”  
“今天不是特别直播吗？看看又不会少块肉，诺。”  
“记得保密啊。”我一张嘴就咬下递过来的牛肉干，嘟囔着。  
“当然。哎哟来了来了！”  
我一扭头，直播间就出现了高清的画面。这次Snow似乎用了很好的设备来进行直播。弹幕池里弹幕瞬间爆炸式增长。  
“这什么地方啊？”  
摄像头里的空间是一个很大的客厅，边上就是落地窗。但是随着镜头拉近，落地窗外面不是街道而是在星空下一望无际的大海。  
-大家晚上好  
熟悉的温柔嗓音从视频中传来  
【晚上好！】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！】  
【Snow姐姐在海上玩吗？】  
【外面的星空是真的吗？】  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊Snow的声音好温柔啊！我要死了！】  
-很抱歉前几天没有直播，因为我来到这艘邮轮上处理网络话费了一些时间。不过从明天开始我就可以正常直播了，请大家不要担心。  
【好好好！】  
【正常直播万岁！】  
【邮轮！】  
【今天是要带我们看邮轮吗？】  
【我想看Sonw玩动森】  
【哦，我的上帝你可真是给雪花出了个难题】  
-今天能拍摄邮轮也是得到邮轮主的同意和同行好友的支持。今天晚上我就带大家来认识认识这几天我认识的好朋友。而且…  
镜头缓缓移动，一张漂亮的过分的脸蛋出现在镜头前。  
-各位晚上好，我是你们的好朋友Snow。欢迎来到我的直播间。  
铂金的柔顺长发和海蓝色的透亮眼瞳，眼前的Beta美丽的像神话传说的人。  
“……我TAM赚大发了。”我死死捏着哥哥的手臂肌肉说着不着调的话。  
“我现在就关注她。”

Snow出现的瞬间弹幕池疯了一样的刷屏，在线人数也是在不停的跳动。不过几分钟就暴涨到将近40W在线，各种礼物刷个不停。Snow不得不让自己那张脸蛋从镜头前消失，疯狂的行为才缓解一些。  
【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！】  
【为什么世界上有这么好看的人啊啊啊啊啊啊！】  
【为什么Beta也可以长得这么好看！！！】  
【作为Alpha我完全被比下去了啊！！！！】  
【今天的直播tm收费都值了！！！】  
【以后Snow大大能不能多出出镜！！！】  
【您的才华和颜值是超绝正比的！！！】  
【妈妈爱你！】  
【我爱你啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！】  
各种疯狂的表白弹幕在池子里不停的滚动。我也在里面抒发了自己看到绝美妖精的感受，太刺激了。  
-不过去吗？四哥那边已经准备好了  
-我调试一下镜头就走  
突然，一个不怎么出现的声音响起。弹幕池里立刻起了反应。  
【哦哦，弟弟さま来了。】  
【Snow介意让弟弟出镜吗？】  
【？？？为什么弟弟也在？】  
【邮轮之行是姐弟一起参加吗？】  
【有这么漂亮的姐姐每天都很幸福吧。羡慕】  
【姐姐这么漂亮的，弟弟肯定很帅。】  
【我想看帅气Alpha😘】  
【四哥？那是什么人，亲戚吗？】  
【没听说过】  
-你这些都是什么观众啊，你出镜了？  
-就几秒钟，而且大家都要出镜的。  
-唔，他们没乱来吧？  
-当然不会。  
-我们走吧  
-嗯。  
【嗯？嗯？】  
【弟弟さま是不是姐控行为有点严重啊。】  
【自信点，把有点去掉】  
【Snow对弟弟好好哦。】  
【Snow对弟弟一直都很好吧。】  
我也想要一个Snow姐姐，哭唧唧】  
镜头里，姐弟俩一边在邮轮住宿区走着一边介绍这艘邮轮的各种情况。走了一小会在一扇大门前停了下来，Snow摁下门铃。没一会门就打开了，一个高个子年轻男性欠身让Sonw走进去。  
-欢迎，终于来了。大家都在等你们呢。  
-抱歉，调试摄像头花了点时间。  
【嗯？】  
【等一下，为什么这位帅哥的声音听起来和弟弟好像啊】  
【我觉得我耳盲了】  
【？？？什么情况？】  
-嘿！开始直播了吗？还没试过呢。哦，姐姐快下来。一起和大家打个招呼吧！  
【啊，好漂亮的小姐姐。】  
【这位姐姐头发是红棕色的呢】  
【这套衣服真俊呐】  
-晚上好，大姐。我手里的设备不错，站在楼梯上也拍的到你哦。  
随着Sonw的话语，直播镜头在诺大的客厅里转向对准一个木制楼梯。上面站着一个人，缓慢对着焦距  
-晚上好。  
随着焦距对准，灯光下的人清晰的出现在镜头前。  
一样的铂金长发和海蓝色眼瞳，一样的声音。  
一样的打招呼的段子，一样的脸孔。  
-欢迎大家来到世界交错的邮轮，我是另一个世界的她。

我听习惯了三年直播的声音就这么从一个【陌生人】嘴里传出。


End file.
